


[Moodboard] Joe x David Twenty Years Later AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Band of Brothers Moodboards [2]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-Canon, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Band of Brothers Twenty Years Later AU: Joe Liebgott x David Webster
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Series: Band of Brothers Moodboards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101560
Kudos: 12





	[Moodboard] Joe x David Twenty Years Later AU

**Author's Note:**

> Post-war, Joe and David settle together in Santa Barbara, California. Joe works as a cab driver before establishing his barbershop, while David finishes his degree at Harvard before joining Joe and working as a writer. They live in a one-bedroom bungalow within walking distance of the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/639952405371453440/band-of-brothers-twenty-years-later-au-joe)}


End file.
